Bad Time Of The Year
by becky207
Summary: Jack comes back to the SGC and finds that sam isn't doing well
1. Chapter 1

Jack O'Neill wandered aimlessly thru the halls of Stargate Command; it felt strange for him to be back after so long of an absence, having already made his obligatory visit to General Landry's office to catch up and talk about the most recent events both at the SGC and at Washington, he was now wandering around looking to his old team members

Having already tried Carter's lab and found no one there which was strange given the time of day he then moved on to Daniels lab hoping he would know where she was and found him bent over his desk holding some sort of artifact in his hand while muttering to himself and writhing furiously on a notepad beside him

"Danny Boy, don't you know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness" Jack exclaimed with a huge grin on his face as Daniel jumped 3 feet in the air and turned around to see who interrupted his train of thought

"Jack, good to see you again" Daniel said now only mildly annoyed that he had been disturbed " not to sound unhappy to see you, cause its always good to see you but, Why are you here?

"Well Space Monkey" Daniel winced at Jack's use of his unwanted nickname " I got me some leave from the suits at Washington and I was heading up to my cabin when I thought it would be nice if I dropped by and invited you all to come with, you know cause we had so much fun last time"

"yasureyoubetcha" Daniel muttered to himself using one of Jacks favorite lines as he turned slightly away from Jack to concentrate on the artifact he was translating for SG5's return mission to P3X-297

"What was that" Jack asked

"I said sure sounds great" replied Daniel with false enthusiasm "But you have to get permission form Landry first"

"Aleady done my friend I saw him before I came here and he gave my permission to and I quote "Get them all out of the mountain for a while" his words not mine, infact he practically ordered me to do it " Jack replied holding up his hands defensively

When do we leave" asked Daniel seeing that there was no point in to get out of it if Landry had ordered it

"As soon as I can get Carter and Teal'c together, speaking off where is Carter I went by her lab to tell her the good news but she wasn't there, Wouldn't happen to know where she is do ya" Jack asked with a touched of concern in his voice, it was unlike Carter to ever leave her lab unless he himself dragged her out and made her eat or sleep,

"Umm she's at home" Daniel replied quietly

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right did you just say Sam is at home" Jack exclaimed with a hint of shock, disbelief and worry in his voice

"She was ordered to take 2 weeks leave by Landry when he found out that she worked in her lab for 4 days straight with out sleep and then collapsed in the briefing room" Daniel replied

'Damn it Carter' Jack thought angrily "and none of you noticed that's she wasn't sleeping or eating properly, Jesus Christ Daniel your supposed to be her friend how could not have done something, I mean I know Sam can be stubborn but this is nuts" Jack said as he angrily paced the floor in Daniel's lab

"You know I think of Sam as more than a friend Jack" Daniel retorted angrily "She's like a sister to me you know that I wouldto help her if I could, but she wouldn't talk to anyone and she locked the door of the lab we finally had to get Siler to override the command to let us in and even then she refused to let us help" Daniel told him losing some of the anger he had at Jack's accusation "She and Landry argued about her going on leave and it wasn't until he threatened to call you that she finally gave up and left the base, and that was yesterday"

Jack stood there in shock over what Daniel had revealed, especially the last little fact, why had it been that threat of Jack finding out that had made her give up

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he looked at Daniel "Do you know why she was locked in her lab, she doesn't normally do that with out a good reason, like someone trapped off world or someone dieing" the words fading as the left his mouth as Jack suddenly remembered something "Aawww Shit……Daniel whats the date today"

Jack mentally kicked himself as Daniel told him

"It's the anniversary of Jacob's death"


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting at home on her couch, Sam wrapped herself up in a blanket her father bought her when she left for the academy, and listened to his favorite song with tears streaming down her face.

Of all things the General tried to get Sam take break from work why did he use Jack, after everything that had happened between them she could not bear to have him know that she had locked herself in her lab it would only cause him to fly back and try to take care of her which would only bring back emotions she had tried to suppress since he left for Washington

Wiping the last of her tears from her face she stood on shaky legs and started to make her way to her bedroom to run her self a long bath and then sleep and hopefully the rest of the rest will pass quietly.

BANG BANG BANG

"Carter" Sam tensed when she her the unmistakable voice of her former CO General Jonathon "Jack" O'Neill

This was the last thing she needed "Carter come on open up" Jack called loudly "Caarrtteerr I know your in there" Came the sing song voice "please open up" almost pleading this time "I know your upset, but you shouldn't be alone right now"

Realizing that he would not go away no matter how much she ignored him, she turned to around and walked to her front door, pausing briefly to look in the mirror to check her appearance, she took a deep breathe and gently swung open her front door to see Jack standing there

Jack took one look at her tear streaked face "Aaaww jeez Sam" and he pulled her into his arms and with that the dam of tears that she had been holding back released and she broke in to sobs in his arms

Tightening his arms around he led her into the lounge room and sat down pulling her into his lap as her body shook with grief and the sobs racked her body.

Sam was unaware of how much time had passed since Jack had shown up at her door and took her into his arms but as her tears subsided she realized that it was dark outside and the last time she looked at the clock it was only 3pm and know it must at least be after 9pm 'oh god' she thought 'I've been crying in his arms for over 6 hours'

Judging by the lack of movement in his arms and the fact that the tears had stopped Jack knew that Sam had either fallen asleep, or she had frozen because she realized who's arms she was in and was over analyzing the situation trying to decide whether or not to say anything, and knowing Carter like he did it had to be the second option so he took the option away from her

"Feeling better now Carter" Jack asked in a lilting tone, with a hint of concern in his voice, pulling her head up she attempted to turn away from Jack knowing how bad she must look after crying almost all day, but he refused to let this happen by taking her chin into his head and gently turning her face around to look at him "Hey now none of that, I've seen looking a lot worse than this" Jack said gently as he started straight into Sam's eyes

A small ghost of a smile graced her lips as she replied in a quiet "So your saying I look bad are you"

"Course not, you have never looked more beautiful" came the also quiet reply from Jack

"Hey" Jack said quickly "I'm feeling a little hungry right now and I know a GREAT little Chinese place that delivers, so whata you say, shall we eat"

"I am a little hungry"

"Excellent, you go get a little cleaned up and I'll order, anything specific you want"

"Maybe some mu shu, other than that I'm happy with whatever, oohh don't forget fortune cookies, I love them"

"Fortune cookies, why Carter I'm shocked that someone as scientific as you would read fortune cookies, in fact I bet that you could give me a REALLY LONG explanation on how noone can predict the future" Said Jack with a really big grin on his face

"Well actually sir" "Aarrggghhhh, Carter I said that you could not that you _should _now excuse while I go cook dinner for us"

"Don't you mean _order_ dinner for us Sir" said Sam giggling "Carter this is how I cook and for tonight lets drop the Sir, tonight I'm Jack" and he then turned and picked up the phone "and after dinner we are going to talk"

"yasureyabetcha" said Sam as she turned to go to her bedroom 'tonight is going to be fun'

TBC

A/N Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement to continue, hope you like it and ill will add again soon, when my next idea flashes thru my head, which knowing my luck will be at 3am


	3. Chapter 3

A/N thanx for all the great feedback, this is my first fanfic so you all have been great, and just to clear it up it is possible to cry in someone's arms for hours on end and not realize, I been there and done that…..so on with the story

Sometime later after Sam had cleaned her self up and dinner had been eaten, she found herself curled up on the couch in her old academy sweater (which seemed bigger than she remembered it), a glass of wine in her hand and Jack sitting opposite her with a tense expression on his face as though he was thinking about what to say next.

"So?" came the question from Sam "Why are you here"

Jack's eyes locked on eyes with a mixture on concern and something else she couldn't quite identify

"I was concerned about you, I went to the base and Danny boy told me that Landry kicked off the base for 2 weeks for locking yourself in you office, so I came by to check on you only to find you crying your eyes out, so what going on?"

"I really don't see how that any of your business" came the sharp reply

"Excuse me" Jack asked in shock "How can it not be any of my business I'm your friend and I'm concerned about you"

"Really my friend you say" said Sam anger flashing in her eyes "So that's why you left for Washington like you did, with out saying good bye, because your such a good friend" her voice dripping with sarcasm "So I ask again why are you here?"

"Because I remembered that it the anniversary of Jacobs death today, and from the looks of things you aren't handling things very well

"I'm handling things just fine thank you"

"Really, doesn't look that way to me, you know if you don't deal with your grief, its gonna come back and bite you on the ass"

"Why should I listen to you, your the poster child for how to not handle grief, just leave me alone I'm dealing with this in my own way"

"Well your way doesn't seem to be working damn it, if it was you wouldn't be acting like this"

"Acting like what, you don't know me anymore Jack, you left with out a word, so you have no right to come back here and tell me that I'm not living my life right"

Jack just sat there unable to answer, because if truth be known he thought it would have been easier that way, now he could see just how wrong he was about that decision

"I'm sorry" came the whispered reply from Jack

"Sorry" Sam scoffed "You have no idea what I went through when I found out you had gone, I showed up at the base Monday morning expecting to find you in your office, and when I get there I find it all packed up and Daniel tells me that you had left for Washington the night before"

"I thought it would be easier if I just left"

"Easier for who, you? what you just couldn't face me after what happened?

"I t was just meant to be one night, we both agreed to that, you knew that it couldn't be anymore than that, you are still technically under my chain of command"

"Yeah well, guess what, something else happened on the ONE NIGHT" Sam said somewhat quieter than before

"Really, what would that be"

"I fell pregnant"

(A/N) dum dum dum, I thought about leaving it there but then I might get beaten up by my readers so I will be kind and continue.

"Excuse me" came the whispered reply from Jack, who seemed to have forgotten how to breathe

"You heard me, I feel pregnant"

"Are you sure its mine" the question was rewarded with a glare that made him suddenly very scared

"Sorry, reflex question, hang on if your pregnant then….." he gestured to her body which was quite a bit thinner than when he had seen her last

"Why am I so thin, well its simple, see I' not pregnant anymore' Came the cold reply

'Oh god' Jack thought 'please don't say she aborted _her child, my child, our child_'

"Did you have a …a…" 'jeez he couldn't even say abortion' Jack stood and started pacing the living room

"No I did not terminate, how could you even think that, I had a miscarriage" Tears formed in her eyes as she followed his pace across her rug

"How far...were you?" asked Jack his voice hoarse as he fought to speak through the pain that was cutting into him every minute since he found out

"3 ½ months, I was going to tell you after the danger period, but I never got the chance"

"What Happened?"

Sam swallowed hard and looked down at the floor, Jack stopped pacing and sat next to her taking her hands in his all the anger from the argument fading away as she looked up him her eyes filled with pain as she remembered how she had lost he chance at being a mother, and tried to find the right words to tell him what happened

"Well" She began

A/N and ill be mean and leave it there, please read and review, tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas of where you think this should head let me know, also I'm looking for a beta anyone interested email me and let me know


	4. Chapter 4

A/N well cause you have all been so great with the reviews I have decided to be kind and continue as soon as possible so here goes

"I …I….." Sam took a deep breathe and began again more calmly.

"I was working in my lab, as I was no longer going through the gate under Landry's orders, plus I didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize the babies health, so I had cut back my hours and I was leaving at a decent time, and before you say anything yes I was eating properly, Daniel and Teal'c made sure of that."

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that Daniel and Teal'c knew the whole time that you were pregnant with MY child and they didn't tell me?" Jack exclaimed as he stood up and started to pace the living room floor again.

"Jack, don't be mad I made them swear not to tell. You know what Teal'c is like, he never tells anyone anything. Daniel wanted to tell you but I made him promise not to as I was going to tell you myself"

"Really and when exactly were you planning on telling me?" asked Jack as he stopped pacing to stare at her, waiting for the answer.

"Remember when I supposed to come out to Washington to give the briefing to the President, on the newest developments on the Deadalus and Prometheus, and then it was cancelled because I had a medical emergency? That was when I lost the baby"

Jack sat down as her words washed over him, his head in his hands as he absorbed what she had told him so far. Moments passed by before he could bring his head up and meet her eyes "How did it happen" he croaked, his voice seemed to give up completely.

"Like I said, I was working in the lab on a device that SG6 had bought back form P3X-275. We were unsure of its purpose and what it could do but we managed to determine that it was a device used by the Furlings"

"Never did like those little buggers" muttered Jack "We haven't even met them" came the reply from Sam.

"Sorry, please continue" "well I was working on the device alone trying to see if I could get it to work before it was shipped off to Area 51" Sam choked out, her eyes filling with tears yet again. "I'd just about given up, when it began to light up and I..." Jack grabbed hold of her hands again, trying in some way to ease her pain as she told him how their child was taken away from them "I stupidly grabbed the device when it did that, what happened after that I don't know, I woke up in the infirmary 2 days later with Daniel and Teal'c by my side and that's when they told me." She dissolved into tears as Jack pulled her into his arms. She sobbed onto his shoulder for 5 minutes before she calmed down enough.

"They looked at the video from my lab and saw that when I picked up the device, I suffered some kind of electrical shock and that caused me to go into premature labour. By the time they found me it was to late, I'd lost the baby." She started sobbing again and fell into Jack arms, he held onto her trying to comfort her, tears running down his face, grieving for the child he never knew and never would.

"Oh Sam I am so sorry you had to go through that alone" he crooned as he held her tight. "I'm so sorry baby, so sorry".

How long they stayed like that neither knew, Sam pulled away from Jack's arms to look up at him, seeing the sorrow and pain in his eyes at losing yet another child. Sam felt so helpless. Coming out of his thoughts he looked down to see a pair of bright blue eyes looking up at him.

"Hey" he croaked. "Hey" came back the reply, with a ghost of a smile.

"Look, its really late. I should probably go, but I'll be back in the morning ok"

"No"

"You don't want me to come back in the morning?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"No, I don't want you leave" Sam stated keeping her gaze level, "I want you to stay here with me tonight".

Jack stared at her with a slight look of shock on his face "Please" she asked almost pleading, "I don't want to be alone tonight". Looking into her eyes, Jack realized that he never could say no to her.

"Alright, yes I stay, but I'll sleep on the couch".

"No, I need you to stay with me tonight, please". She stood up from the couch and extended her hand to him. He had no choice but to take it and follow her as she led him to the bedroom. She went into the bathroom to change as he stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers and climbed under the sheets to wait for her. She joined him soon after and climbed in next to him, unsure of how this would work, whether she should curl up next to him or not. She chose not, and curled up on the edge of her bed. Before she had the chance to regret her decision, he reached out with both arms and pulled her over to him, his arms holding her tight against his chest. She rested her head on him and listened to the steady thump of his heart, it was soothing to her

"Hey Carter, this remind you of anything?" came Jack's teasing voice, thinking about how she curled up next to him like this when they were trapped in Antarctica.

Sam smiled at the memory and replied "Uhh Sir", "It's my side arm I swear". Sam giggled slightly as she pressed closer to him. "No giggling Colonel" came the sleepy reprimand, and with that they were both asleep in minutes.

A/N so there you have it the next chapter cause you all asked so nicely, and yes there will be more to come but it might be a while as I have a busy weekend ahead, so till then please read and review, any plot suggestions will be welcomed and taken into consideration


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry about the delay, its been so hectic back at Tafe that I've been so caught up in school and finding a job that I haven't had time to write, but know I'm on holidays so hopefully might get a few more chapters squeezed put before term 2 starts – thanks for all the great feedback and suggestions**

Sunlight streamed through the windows of the bedroom, highlighting the couple lying in there peacefully curled up with each other giving them an almost unearthly glow.

'What the' was the first thought running through Jack's mind as woke up, that and why his bed was now facing a different direction to what is normally does 'and since when do I read "Advanced Physics and Sciences Monthly", the answer came rather fast as he felt a body shift next to him and he turned his head slightly to see a flash of blonde hair just above the covers of the bedspread

"Oh yeah" came the exclamation as yesterday's events and revelations flew through his mind at warp speed, a sharp pain stabbed at his chest as he remembered about the child

Feeling Sam's breathing change he instinctively knew that she was awake and having the same flash backs that he did moments before, the bedspread lowered to reveal a sleepy face with only a slight hint of yesterday's tears around her eyes

"Hey" was the soft greeting that Jack gave, "Hey" was the croaking reply from Sam, her throat dry. Jack reached over and grabbed the glass water beside the bed and handed it to her, she took a small sip and handed him back the glass, "Thanks"

"No problem, sooooo, feel up to talking a bit more today"

"Sure" said Sam sitting up in bed a little more, hanging her head down slightly "What else do you want to talk about"

"Well, how about the fact that I was such a ass or we could start with how much you hate me and wanna hit me over what I put you through, whatya say, your choice"

Sam looked up at him, surprised to hear that he would think that she would hate him or ever want to, well sometimes she did want to hit him but not right now, "Jack" she said her bright blue eyes looking into his chocolate ones, "I don't hate you and I don't want to hit you, I cant. I love you to much to ever hate you" she dropped her head back down afraid of what he would say about her little confession

Jack's eyes grew wide at Sam's declaration that she loved him. He had hoped for years that she did, but was always too afraid to ask, then after he slept with her and then left he was sure she would never feel the same way about him ever again. "Oh god Sam" he grabbed he chin with his fingers and tilted her head so he could stare into her eyes the way he always loved to. "I love you, I always have, ever since the day you walked in and challenged me in that first briefing". Staring into her eyes he lowered his head to hers ever so slowly and gave her a sweet yet passionate kiss on the mouth

Sam was surprised at first at the kiss but soon relaxed into it, feeling herself melt into him as his arms wrapped around her pulling her close to his warm, solid body.

Jack reluctantly broke off the kiss and pulled Sam into a hug and whispered in her ear, "Sweetheart as much as I would love to stay here, there is still so much we have to talk about and sort out before we can go any further". He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes, "I'm going to go start breakfast while you have a shower, ok?" Sam, although disappointed the kiss had ended, knew that he was right and nodded in agreement as she slid off the bed and headed towards her bathroom.

Jack hauled himself out of bed and headed down to the kitchen to whip up a breakfast for the both of them. He was determined that she would eat everything that he gave her as she desperately needed to put on some weight. She had lost far too much since he saw her last.

Sam stood under the shower, her mind replaying last night's events and the little scene in bed this morning, especially that kiss. It had been a kiss of love, passion and promise, a promise that Jack was going to stay this time because now he needed her as much as she needed him if not more.

Rinsing the conditioner out of her hair she turned off the shower and got out, dressing quickly in whatever was closest to her and then made her way down to the kitchen to find Jack singing and dancing in front of the stove to a song that was playing on the radio

_Senorita I feel for you _

_You deal with things_

_That you don't have to_

_He doesn't love you _

_I can tell by his charms_

Sam cleared her throat, making Jack jump and turn around to see he staring at him with amusement in her eyes while she tried to suppress that laugh that was threatening to overtake her. "Yes" came the reply from Jack who was slightly red in the face at being caught singing.

"Justin Timberlake, Jack?" Sam asked giggling

"What, it just so happens that Cassie is obsessed with him and every time I spend time with her, he's all she talks about and she makes me listen to his music constantly and I can't help it if I know the words"

"Yeah, right," snorted Sam as she came further into the kitchen and sat down at one of the chairs

"Well, because you mocked my singing you have to eat every single thing I put on your plate. By the way, I love that shirt your wearing, pretty sure I have one just like it" he said grinning as he placed her breakfast in front of her.

"Huh….What……" Sam looked down and realized that the shirt she picked up was Jack's from last night. "oops, guess I didn't look this morning when I got dressed. I'll go change quickly". "No I wouldn't dream of it, plus it looks much better on you" Jack said, eyebrows wriggling suggestively. Sam blushed and looked down.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry so lets eat" said Jack and with that both of them started in comfortable silence, the radio playing gently in the background

**A/N well there you go another chapter, hope you like it and please review, good or bad I like to know plus again any plot suggestions will be taken into consideration – Thanks also to my beta J. J Les for all your great help**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay in posting this chapter over a year after that last one but things have been so bad with tafe, work and life in general, I lost a friendship and left tafe plus family is nuts!**

**But im back and I hope you still love my story enough to give it another shot……oh re-read it so you remember where im up to.**

"So…….whats on the agenda for today other than our little talk?" Jack asked Sam, still staring at his breakfast.

"Well there are a few reports that I could finish off, and then there's some projects proposals that ive been meaning to write, plus I think I need to go shopping cause there a strange smell coming from my fridge and im not entirely sure what its from" Sam replied rather fast as if to leave no room for Jack to object at all.

"Ya'know Carter the whole idea of 2 weeks leave is to do absolutely nothing at all, to sit on your posterior and watch meaningless television and movies, maybe read the occasionally trashy plot less book and if your really lucky….….….…..have your former commanding officer take you fishing at his cabin"

"Hhhmmmmm" Jack said looking at her and waggling his eyebows, Sam couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his face and how funny he looked

"Jack you do know when you do that you remind me of Snuffleupagus from Sesame Street" She said to him barely holding back her laughter as she made her way over to the sink with her now empty plate

"What! Isn't he that elephant thing that only the weird yellow bird talks to"

"Big bird??"

"Yeah that's him, ive always had this fear that we would meet something like him on one of our missions" Jack said shuddering,

"Yeah cause sesame street was invented by some go'auld who was REALLY BORED!" Sam replied sarcastically then burst in to giggles at the look on Jacks face as he contemplated this suggestion

"Ok ok so we are completely off topic right now, so back on to you and the guys coming up to my cabin for a week of sun, fun and fishing, the sport of kings" Jack said puffing out his chest at the last part

"Only if I can do all the things I mentioned before first"

"Sure thing should take you what 2 days, well while your doing all of that I will contact Teal'c and Danny boy and get all the supplies we will need while up there"

"By supplies you mean 5 cases of beer and a lot of steaks that you can burn?" Sam asked with a smile on her face

"Why Sam" Jack exclaimed " I don't need 5 cases of beer, I only need 2……….ive still got 3 up there from our last trip" He stood up and started to clean up the mess he made cooking breakfast

"But you do need steak to burn, I...I…I mean BBQ while we are there" she hastily amended after seeing his faux hurt expression

" Yes I need steak, plus pretzels, pizza, chips nuts and light beer for Danny, our cheap drunk, cant have him passing out to early each night" Jack replied as if the answer was completely obvious

"OK so im going to finsh up in here, then I have some calls to make to get the electricity and phone lines turned back on up at the cabin, and ill drop in to see Teal'c and Daniel to make sure that they are coming with" jack said and he finished loading the dishwasher "While you do all you little reports and whatnot, and find whatever is causing that smell in the fridge, cause I'm telling ya, it DIED months ago!"

"Ok" repled Sam as she began to make her way upstairs to get dressed " sounds like a plan for the day"

She was halfway up the stairs when Jack called out "And don't forget about our little "talk" we will have that tonight after dinner"

"Of course, ill be waiting for it" Sam said to herself quietly as she finished walking up the stairs

**Ant that's all I have for you today, I know its short and sort of out of plot but I needed something like this to get me back into my rhythm and into the right frame of mind for this story, I apologise for it being unbetaed as well**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow I have been away from this story for a really long time but I feel as if it's the right time to start it all over again. Reposting what I have previously done and continuing the story. Not sure how many chapters this will go on for but let's wait and see….now on with it.**

Whilst Sam was getting dressed Jack decided to tackle the scary smell coming from the back of her fridge. Opening the door he was shocked and dismayed at the contents of fridge. A few takeout boxes from local Chinese restaurant's and some fruit hat has seriously seen better days and what might have been a peach in a former life but was now nothing more that green fuzz on fuzz.

"Well" Jack said to himself "just gotta dive in and hope nothing jumps out and attacks me when I least expect it but I swear goa'uld prisons smelt better than this fridge"

Meanwhile Sam was mentally preparing herself for the day and all the things she knew it was going to contain. First thing on the list was to visit Dad. There was a was going on inside her head of whether to invite Jack to come with her to the cemetery or not, as much as she wanted to be string and do it alone she knew Jack wanted to be there for her and also her father and Jack had such a good relationship and she knew deep down that Jack would like to see him to.

While Sam was sitting on her bed finishing getting ready a sudden expletive was released in the direction of the kitchen "Damn Carter what the hell is in your fridge" "Jack?" Sam called out worryingly " are you ok in there?"

" No carter I am not ok. This thing in the back of your fridge just attacked me….what have you been putting in here?"

Sam walked into the kitchen to see Jack standing as far away from the fridge as he could and watching it with a wary gaze. "Jack" Sam sad softly trying to get his attention "carter, something in the fridge made a move for me as soon as I tried to start cleaning, you keeping something alive in there?" Sam glared at him and went to inspect the fridge herself to see what he was so scared of. Opening the fridge door she looked carefully and then exploded with laughter realizing what it was that Jack had seen and who the culprit was that out it there.

Straightening up he looked a Jack who was watching her with a shocked look and that only seemed to make her laugh harder at him "I'm so sorry Jack" she said between giggles" I don't mean to laugh at you but you just got done with one of Cassie's pranks" "what…huh…..Cassie's what….huh?" Jack looked at seem even more confused than before?

Taking mercy on him she reached into the fridge and pulled out a giant creepy slimy bug looking thing ?this is Cassie's" Sam explained "she built it herself to scare people, its battery operated and move when it detects a light source, so when you opened the door and the light came on it triggered it to move" Jack looked at the gross little toy still kind of freaked out but also a little proud of what Cassie had done. "well" Jack said slowly" good to know that she learned something from me after all, even if it is different ways to prank and scare you friends and family" he said with a grin on his face." Well now that nothing will attack me in the fridge I think I will get on with cleaning it out. Cause seriously carter that thing is gross"

"Actually" Sam said quietly" I was going to ask you if you wanted you come with me to visit Dad. I mean if you don't want…" "Sam" Jack said cutting her off midsentence "I'd love to come with you, that is, if you really want me to" he looked at her face carefully seeing how afraid she was of him saying no

"Of course I do. I know how close you two were to each other" Sam said with more of a smile on her face now that she knew Jack was coming with her "I've been meaning to see him for a while but I haven't had to time"

"Great, I'm ready to go now if you are to "sure, let's get a move on, lots to do today"

As they headed out the door to Jacks truck millions of thoughts were running thought their heads. Sam was thinking about the conversation to come that nite and all the memories it would bring back of the two of them together and Jack was lost in a flashback of the day Jacob died and how he made a promise to him that he was yet to fill, and silently wondering if this was the wake call he needed to finally make things right "well Jacob old boy" Jack thought to himself" here goes nothing, ill either win it all or lose everything I ever really cared about….."

**A/N: well that seemed to take a bit longer than anticipated to get back into the flow and this is merely a fill chapter to get on with the story. As always so very sorry for the long long long gap between posting and all reviews, feedback and plot suggestions are most welcome - Becky**


End file.
